


Roller Coaster AU

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about Percy and Annabeth meeting because a certain someone’s shoe flies of their foot while on a roller coaster and nails the other in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster AU

Percy’s POV

Never again. Thought Percy has he collapsed onto the yellow theme park bench. Percy knew that going on that roller coaster was a bad idea. He felt like he was going to pass out. Some how his friends Leo and Jason had convinced him to go on that metal death trap. The only reason he had agreed to coming was for the water park attraction the park had. Being whipped around in the air, strapped to a chair was not his idea of fun. All he asked for was a few water slides and maybe a lazy river to relax in. He tried to imagine Leo in a lazy river. That guy was always moving and fidgeting, he couldn’t sit still for three seconds. Going on all these crazy rides was a dream come true for someone like him. Jason couldn’t even swim so he doubted that he would find the water park any fun at all. 

"That was awesome!" Leo whopped, pumping his fists in the air. Personally, Percy had to disagree with him, that roller coaster was probably the worst thing he had ever experienced. 

"Wanna go again?" Jason piped up. 

Percy groaned. You couldn’t pay me to go on that thing again. Percy guess that he must have been giving off a 'look out I'm gonna hurl' vibe because Leo and Jason back up a little bit.

"Guess that’s a no for you?" Leo asked him sarcastically.

He nodded. He was still a little dizzy and his stomach was churning. Percy was absolutely sure his cheeseburger and fries he had for lunch was going to come up.

"You guys go ahead, I just need to rest for a minute." Percy managed to get out. He didn’t exactly trust himself to have his mouth open. He took a shaky breathe and lifted his arm up wave his friends away. Just because he wasn’t having a good time, didn’t mean he was going to ruin his friends fun. 

"Are you sure? We can do something else if you want. We can go get ice cream or something." Jason offered.

Percy’s stomach did a flip.

"Please, please don’t talk about food." Percy grumbled, he slummed onto the armrest propping himself up against it and resting his hand on his head to keep himself up. 

"Oh, right. Sorry about that man. Did you just wanna sit here for a bit?" Jason said.

"Yeah, you don’t have to wait with me. You guys can just go on the ride again."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, not sounding very concerned for Percy’s health, Leo could probably ride that thing fifty times and not feel a thing like a mad man

"Just go, I’ll be fine." He tried to sound convincing, "Besides, I don’t want you guys to be here when I throw up everywhere."

"Well, that makes two of us." Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

"I’ll just be here when you get back. Now go." Percy was now almost pushing them to go. There wasn’t any point for his friend’s to wait around for him if they could be off enjoying themselves.

If Leo or Jason had shown any concern it before, it vanished when they took of running for the line to the roller coaster.

Some how Leo had managed to talked Jason and Percy into spending there last summer together at this horrific place. In the upcoming fall they would all parts ways to go to university. He had met the two other boys in detention in there first year of high school. Jason had gotten busted for skipping class, Percy for having constant incomplete homework and Leo for starting another fire in the school. Percy was glad he had such good friends in school, when he was younger he got picked on a lot. He frowned at remembering his old bullies. His stomach churned again. Percy decided that he should probably stop thinking so much because it gave him a headache.

Just focus on breathing and not puking he told himself. Soon enough, Percy eventually relaxed. His eyelids started to droop and he smiled. Maybe this day was pretty fun. He got to hangout with his friends one last time before he had to go to university. His stomach had calmed down a bit and suddenly he was up for ice cream that Jason had mentioned earlier. But just as that thought had enter his mind, he heard someone scream something close by.

"Heads up!" A voice exclaimed.

Heads up?

Before Percy could compute what those two words could possibly mean, he felt something slam into the back of his head.

His eyes flew open and he jumped up. He was more surprised then scared if he was being completely honest. His dizziness from the roller coaster still lingered because his vision turned sideways. Next thing he knew he was laying on his back in the middle of the walkway. He sat up and looked around, nobody really seemed to notice the scene he just caused. The first thought was that a crazed pigeon had flown into his head. Until he saw a little red shoe laying only three feet in front of him.

-

Annabeth’s POV

"No!" screamed Annabeth has her shoe went flying off her foot. Piper had told her to remove her shoes before. She now wished that she had listened to her friend. She turned around the best you could on a 100 mile per hour roller coaster. She saw her red sneaker sore through the air and hit some guy sitting on a park bench. It bounced of the top of his head, and landed near by. He sprang from his seat and fell over. What if she had actually hurt the guy? Annabeth hoped he was alright. She promised that she would apologize to him later, hopefully he would understand and not be in too much pain.

When they where released from their safety belts, she ushered Piper through the crowd and explained what happened.

"Told you to take your shoes off and put them in my backpack." Piper said.

"It’s fine, I know where it is. It hit some guy in the head."

Piper snorted. “You can’t be serious.”

"Yes, now c’mon" Annabeth said rushing to the exit.

-

Percy’s POV

Percy rubbed the back of his head and sighed. When the shoe hit him, he didn’t really notice how much it hurt until now. At the time Percy was so startled, he couldn’t even processes what was happening. Now, he was touching the bump on his head that the shoe had left. Percy couldn’t help but think of Cinderella as he held onto the shoe. Well of course in Cinderella, her shoe hadn’t flown off and stuck the prince in the head. But it still involved a missing shoe, right? Anyways, Percy figured that the best course of action to returning its shoe to its owner, was to wait by the exit. The owner would just be getting off the ride and it would be easiest if he just waited there. 

Finding the owner would be simple, all he had to look for was a person missing a shoe. Some people began to shuffle out the exit, and Percy began his search. It wasn’t long until he found the owner of the shoe. She had long blonde hair, a determined look in her grey eyes, and promptly missing a left shoe. She was pulling her friend along behind her, who was giving her a series of I told you so’s. The blonde was now looking at Percy. No, she was looking at her shoe in his hands. He waved with the shoe and began to walk over to her. Now, this girl was really pretty, and Percy, well he had troubles talking to pretty girls. It seemed that he could never say the right thing.

"Is this yours?" Percy asked as he approached, holding the shoe out. 

Okay stupid question, yes of course it belonged to her.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Thank you!" She said taking the shoe and putting on, balancing on one foot. 

"Ah, it kinda hit me in the head." Percy added, mumbling the reply.

He half expected the two girls to burst out laughing and just walk away. Instead he just earned a giggle from the brunette. The blonde elbowed her, signalling her to shut up.

"I know, I saw." She admitted.

Percy’s heart sunk. He felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. Okay, maybe she didn’t see me fall over he thought.

"Yeah I saw it hit you, you stood up and then you fell over." She told him, as if she was reading his mind. "I thought you passed out, did it really hit you that hard?"

Of course I couldn’t have that kind of good luck.

Percy didn’t want to make this girl feel guilty so he decided to embarrass himself even more and tell her the real reason why he fell over. That he got sick on a roller coaster like a wimp.

"Oh, the shoe didn’t hurt that much. I just was still dizzy from the ride and lost my balance when I stood up too fast." he admitted and pointed to the roller coaster.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something but he felt two hands grab his shoulders from behind. He turned around to see Jason with Leo standing beside him. They must have been on the same cart as the two girls.

"Hey." was all Percy could think of to say to his friends. 

"Hey, yourself." Leo smirked. "Hey ladies." He said pushing past Percy.

Jason pushed his glasses up his nose and stuck his hand out to the brunette, “Hi, I’m Jason. These are my buds Leo and Percy.” She took his hand and shook.

"Piper." was all she said.

Percy slapped his hand to his forehead. Leave it to his friends to flirt like idiots with any girl close by.

"Maybe if you girls aren’t doing anything, we could all go get some ice cream." Jason offered. 

Percy was jealous how Jason could sound so confident talking to girls. Most of the time when he had to talk to the opposite sex he somehow managed to look like a moron every time.

The blonde laughed, “I’m Annabeth, and sure I don’t see why not” she looked at Piper, who nodded in agreement.

Percy turned to lead the way and gestured for them to follow. As they made there way to get ice cream Percy somehow ended up walking next to Annabeth. Jason chatted up Piper, while Leo was wrestling with the theme park map and occasionally drawing on it with a red marker. Probably plotting the best route to the next roller coaster he wanted to ride on.

"What kind are you going to get?" Annabeth asked him breaking him from his thoughts. 

"Um I don’t know yet. Something blue."

"Something blue?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kinda have thing for blue food." He laughed nervously.

Percy cursed himself silently. Annabeth probably thought his thing for blue food was stupid.

"That’s cute" she said, but not in a mean way. 

"What flavor are you going to get?" he asked trying to change the conversation.

"Probably vanilla." She responded.

They chatted a bit more as they walked. Eventually Percy learned that Annabeth would be attending the same college as him in the up coming fall, for architecture. Annabeth had said she didn’t know anyone in the city accept for her Dad, who she would be living with. She suggested that her and Percy should meet up sometime and do homework in the library together. Her wanting to hang out with him made his heart flutter a bit. Finally they got to the ice cream place and ordered.

"But I might be on the complete other side of the campus from you. I don’t know where your building will be for classes." Percy said. He didn’t mean to sound so negative but it came out that way anyways.

"Well if you see you I’ll just hit you in the head with my shoe to get your attention." She giggled, "I really am sorry about that."

Percy shrugged and let out a chuckle, “Don’t be.” He said as he licked the blue ice cream he purchased. Percy kinda liked how they met. 

The group chatted for awhile, Jason flirted with Piper, Leo told bad jokes and they all decided that they should go on a few rides together. 

Percy frowned, “No way, no more rides for me.” He rejected, shaking his head.

"I kinda wanted to go to the water park actually." Annabeth stated.

"That sounds like a great idea" Percy agreed.

In the end they had all agreed on going on a few more rides -where Percy sat out- and then headed to the water park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send me a prompt on my tumblr! (quite-the-character.tumblr.com)


End file.
